A Little Love Along The Way
by clexastuff
Summary: And in that moment Amy realized one thing. Karma might be a really pretty girl with amazing hair and flawless skin, but that girl? Well... Karma got nothing on her. [REAMY]
1. Chapter 1

Even if it didn't seem like it, Amy liked sunsets. They were nice to look at. Flowers too. There were even some animals Amy thought were cute. Amy didn't like a lot of stuff, but she definitely liked to appreciate good looking and beautiful things. Or persons. Like her best friend Karma. Mostly her best friend Karma. Because in Amy's eyes, Karma was the most beautiful human being walking on earth.

That was until Shane dragged her and her step-sister Lauren to some weird underground party thing. Amy never was a big people-person, so parties weren't her thing in general. But this time is was different.

When Amy bumped into this girl she first saw a few weeks ago at the Booker-engagement, her heart stopped for a second. She remembered that the cater-waiter looked handsome, but now, with her wearing her own clothes and her hair open... she was stunning.

"Shrimp girl?", she asked surprised. She gave Amy that nickname the first time they met, 'cause ( _obviously..._ ) Amy ate tons of shrimp at Liam's Momster's engagement party.

The blond girl wasn't one for nicknames, Farrah knew that and Karma knew that. Other people never wanted to give her nicknames. And now this girl comes along, practically out of the blue (for the second time in a few weeks) and decides to mark Amy with that title.

Amy remembers the night after she got home from the Booker-Estate. She lay in bed, her heart racing for an unknown reason (yeah right.) and she just couldn't fall asleep. She was so mad at herself that she slept with Liam, she betrayed her best friend in more ways than one, and the worst thing, she was the bad guy. Liam wanted to tell Karma about their mistake. Amy was the one who didn't want the redhead to know. Amy was the one who told Liam to shut up and to not tell Karma. Amy was the one who was willing to embarrass Liam in front of his whole family to keep him from running to Karma. Amy was the bad one.

But that wasn't the main part of what she thought about in that night. She thought about that hot girl from the party. The one who brought her shrimps. The one with the dark hair and lighter tips. The one with that super sexy eyebrow.

She didn't know the name of that girl. And she knew she'd probably never know, but she still couldn't stop to think about her. She looked a little bit older. Not older than 20, but definitely older than 16.

Amy remembered that sigh that escaped her mouth when she turned around and closed her eyes, forcing herself to forget that girl.

And now here she was. Standing right in front of the still nameless beauty. Amy's brain was mush in that moment the girl used her new nickname. They talked a few minutes, but all Amy remembered was the invitation to come to the girl's DJ booth.

Amy looked after her as she climbed up the ladder to her spinning table. And in that moment she realized one thing.

Karma might be a really pretty girl with amazing hair and flawless skin, but that girl? Well... Karma got nothing on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Reagan.

That's the girl's name. Amy found out the night of the underground party. She went through with the invitation and went up to the DJ booth to ask the older girl if she'd like to go on a date with her. But of course, Amy being her "no filter" self, practically yelled over the loud music: "I think we should go out."

Amy wanted to slap herself. _Really smooth, Raudenfeld_ , she thought. For a second Amy considered turning around, climbing down the ladder and running out of the club. But in the next second Reagan was smiling at her and after a few minutes of talking she agreed on that date.

And that's how Amy got here. Six days after the underground party. Standing in front of the mirror in her room, checking her outfit for the last time. Reagan would be here soon to pick the younger girl up, and Amy was slowly starting to freak out. She took deep breaths. Inhaling through the nose, exhaling through the mouth. Cause that's how you're supposed to do it, right?

Amy's hands were shaking and cold sweat was forming on her forehead. She has never been this nervous before.

Okay, maybe she was _that_ nervous when she and Karma were standing in front of the whole school at the homecoming assembly and Amy decided short hand that it would be a good idea to kiss Karma, to convince the whole student body that they were a couple. And maybe she was _that_ nervous when she confessed her love to Karma and knew that she'd get rejected.

But since then? Nothing had made her that nervous. Not even the fear of her best friend finding out that she slept with said best friends (ex-)boyfriend.

Amy drove her hand through her hair. She decided to wear it open tonight. She wasn't a big fan of ponytails and she was sure that she looked better the way she wore it now.

Just when Amy was about to grab her purse and wait downstairs, her bedroom door was thrown open and the other blond daughter of the Raudenfeld-Cooper-Clan stormed in.

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked Amy up and down, she closed her mouth and scrunched her face in disgust.

"You don't wanna go like this, right?", Lauren said.

Amy looked down at herself. Tight blue jeans and a tank top with cardigan. What's so wrong about that? Amy's never been on a date before. But she knew after only about 20 minutes of talking to Reagan, that she didn't need to dress fancy or spend a lot of money on a date to "woo" the DJ. So jeans and a top it is.

"Why?", Amy replied.

Lauren scoffed. "You're kidding right? You look just as boring as everyday in school. You can't go on a date like this." She folded her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't see what's wrong with that. I don't need to wear a dress to impress Reagan.", Amy said, rolling her eyes at her stepsister.

Lauren sighed and Amy hoped that the other girl would just leave and go back to her room or whatever. But instead, Lauren started moving towards Amy's closet and opened it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Amy said, getting annoyed. She didn't even like Karma going through her stuff, and if that wasn't okay, then Lauren Cooper was definitely _not allowed_ to touch any of Amy's things.

"Calm down, _Ellen._ I'm saving you from total embarrassment. DJ girl is hot as fuck, and if she helps you getting over Karma, I'm totally in this. So I'm not gonna risk that she'll run away because your dress code is so damn boring."

Amy was kinda shocked by this statement. She knew that Lauren _disliked_ Karma very, very much. But it almost seemed like she's doing this for Amy, not to get Karma out of the picture.

Amy watched Lauren looking through her clothes without saying anything, she even ignored Lauren's comment about her owning only clothes with food on it. So what? Amy liked her stash of doughnut tshirts and her pizza sweater. There's nothing wrong about it. She didn't complain about Lauren's pink obsession, so it was only fair if the other blond would shut up about it.

"This.", Lauren said and handed Amy a casual white blouse.

"That's just _as boring_ as you would like to call my other clothes."

Lauren sighed annoyed and shoved the blouse into Amy's arms.

"At least you don't look like a homeless person with this. Put it on. I'll be right back."

With that Lauren practically ran out of the room and Amy was left flabbergasted. She just stood there, waiting for Lauren to return. When the blond re-entered the room she rolled her eyes at Amy.

"I told you to change. What is the problem? Are you deaf now?"

After another few seconds of Amy not doing anything, Lauren grabbed Amy's arm and started to pull her towards the bathroom.

"Go. Change. Now. I won't ogle your goodies. I don't swing that way."

After Lauren left the bathroom Amy finally surrendered and changed into the white blouse. When she stepped back into her room, her stepsister waited for her, sitting on the edge of Amy's bed. She stood back up and walked towards Amy, holding up a small item. It was a really beautiful simple silver necklace. Amy looked at Lauren surprised.

"I'm already wearing a necklace.", she said, but Lauren shook her head stubbornly.

"You won't wear your Karma-necklace on your first date.", she simply stated and without asking for permission, she stepped behind Amy, put the bff-necklace off, and the other one on.

"Lauren, I appreciate your help, but... I really think you're overreacting. Karma's my best friend. She always was and she always will be. Yes, she hurt me like hell, but that doesn't change the fact that she's my _best friend_. And I don't know what's gonna happen with Reagan. I officially met her not even a week ago. And _if_ there is a chance of Reagan and me becoming a thing... I don't think it's a good idea to hide that part of me.", Amy said, sadness mirroring in her voice.

"Look, Amy. If you wear that necklace from Karma, Reagan is going to ask about it at some point. And do you really wanna talk about that whole Karma-Drama tonight? Don't you think it's better to save that part for another time? If you tell her about Karma tonight, she'll run. I don't wanna scare you, but it's a fact."

Amy opened her mouth to complain, but right in that moment the door bell rang. Lauren shot her one last look before exiting the room.

Okay. She could do this. Lauren was probably right. And of course she would tell Reagan about Karma. Eventually. I mean, what was one night, right?

Amy made her way out of the room, down the stairs. One thought running through her mind. Don't mention Karma. It couldn't be that hard. She would just ask Reagan lots of questions, or if the DJ asked about friends, she had tons to tell about Shane. It's not like she was lying. She had just this one easy thing to do. Just tonight.

 _Don't mention Karma._


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't mention Karma._

That was definitely easier said than done. When Reagan picked Amy up, the blonde was, simply said, overwhelmed. The DJ wore super tight skinny jeans, a dark red crop top and a charcoal black leather jacket.

To say she looked _smoking hot_ was an understatement, Amy thought.

For a few seconds, Amy forgot how to breathe, and just stood there, looking Reagan up and down. When she finally looked back up at the older girl's face, she found the DJ staring at her with a cocky grin on her lips and one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

Instantly a blush crept its way on Amy's face and the blonde looked down embarrassed.

"Hey there, Shrimp Girl.", Reagan said to lighten the mood and Amy started smiling again.

"You do know I've got a real name, right?", Amy asked smiling at Reagan.

"Of course I do, Ali.", Reagan simply stated looking serious. When Amy's jaw dropped Reagan started laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, Shrimp Girl, you should see your face right now. It's priceless."

With that Reagan turned around walking towards her truck. Just when she was about to hop on the driver's seat she turned back around to the blonde (who was still standing in the doorway, looking kinda plastered).

"Oh come on, _Amy_. It was a joke. Grab your stuff and move your butt over here."

/

When both girls arrived at the restaurant Reagan picked, Amy's jaw dropped for the second time in that night. Amy's never been to _Sea Love_ , but she remembered that time she was at Liam's place, and when she was locked in the storage room (thanks to the douchebag). Most of the boxes that were standing there had the _Sea Love_ logo on the front. _Damn the shrimps were good_ , Amy thought. And then it clicked inside her head and she turned to Reagan.

"Isn't that... uh... you're working for _Sea Love_ , aren't you?"

Reagan smiled at Amy with a blush creeping up her beautiful face.

"Yeah I do... well I thought, since you love shrimp so much... maybe you would like some...?" Reagan laughed embarrassed and scratched her neck awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"It's perfect.", Amy said, making a step towards Reagan and placed a small kiss on her cheek without thinking about it. When she stepped back it was Amy's turn to blush.

Reagan looked back up at the blonde in front of her and bit her lip, as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something.

"Let's go inside?", she suggested and nodded towards the entrance.

/

"So... tell me something about yourself.", Reagan said.

 _I faked being a lesbian with my best friend Karma and then I realized I'm not faking it at all and I fell in love with said best friend._

Amy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something like that.

"Well...uh... I'm kinda really boring...so you should probably ask more specific questions...", Amy said with a nervous laugh and took a sip from her water to cover up her blush.

Reagan laughed at that and shook her head.

"You're not boring at all. If you were I wouldn't be on a date with you, Shrimps."

"Yes I am. Most of the time I sit in my room watching documentaries eating doughnuts. Or I'm trying to annoy the shit out of my stepsister Lauren. And if I'm not doing anything of the above, I've got my good friend Shane who likes to drag me to some kind of weird underground parties and drugs said stepsister."

Reagan looked at Amy with one of her perfect eyebrows cocked and grinned at her.

"Weird underground parties huh?"

Amy laughed at that and shook her head embarrassed.

"Well... maybe not _that_ weird. There was this girl, you know."

 _Two can play the game_ , Amy thought.

"Oh? A girl? Tell me about her.", Reagan challenged and placed her hands on the table, never breaking eye contact with Amy.

"Well, she's kinda really hot... and has this super sexy voice. Kinda really low and sensual. Oh, and don't forget her obsession with giving nicknames. They're kinda weird, but I think I could get used to it."

Amy had no idea where that came from, but Reagan kinda did something to her... it's like she discovered a whole new side of herself.

"She sounds pretty amazing.", Reagan replied, this time using her low, sexy voice intentionally.

Amy smiled back at Reagan and nodded.

"I think she is."


	4. Chapter 4

_Reagan, being the gentlewoman she is, brought Amy home before midnight. To say it was a perfect date was more than an understatement. They talked for hours and hours._

 _When they left_ Sea Love _Reagan took Amy for a walk. It was a nice night, not too warm, not too cold. But when Amy started shivering and crossed her arms, Reagan took off her black leather jacket and put it around the blonde's shoulders. Amy mumbled a small_ thanks _and blushed._

 _And then, the moment Reagan grabbed Amy's hand, the younger girl shivered for a whole other reason than the cool night air. To feel the DJ's skin on hers made her heart jump inside of her chest and Amy bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too much. She didn't want to look like a crazy person._

 _They stopped when they reached a bench in the park. It was quite romantic. There was a lantern a few meters away, so Amy was able to see Reagan just fine. And then, out of the blue, appeared a bunch of fireflies that started to fly around them._

 _Reagan looked up at them and smiled one of her beautiful toothy smiles and Amy could do nothing but to look at her. When the cater-waiter noticed the other girl's leering, she looked down and blushed._

 _"You're beautiful.", Amy breathed. She wanted nothing more than to slap herself in that moment. She just couldn't help herself. She had to tell Reagan._

 _The purple haired girl looked at Amy and started giggling._

 _"You're not so bad yourself, Shrimp Girl.", she replied._

/

"Hellooooo? Earth to Amy. Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?", Karma asked kind of annoyed.

Amy whipped her head around and looked at her best friend startled. No, she definitely didn't listen. She was kinda hung up on her and Reagan's date night. It was the most perfect date Amy could've ever hoped for.

"I'm sorry, Karms. I've been thinking about... midterms and stuff... you know how anxious I always become.", Amy tried to play off her daydreaming.

"Oh Aims, we both know you will pass. No need to worry or anything.", Karma said and placed one of her hands on Amy's across the lunch table.

The blonde's eyes grew wide and she pulled her hand back as if it was struck by lightning. She looked at Karma and opened her mouth, but not a single word wanted to come out.

"Uuh... I gotta... I gotta go... Shane wanted to see me before the next class starts. See you later, bye.", Amy rambled and practically ran away from Karma.

The redhead looked after her with a questioning look on her face, but it was instantly replaced with a grin when Liam fucking Booker walked around the corner towards her.

/

 _Amy and Reagan have been sitting on the bench in the park for almost an hour now, and they were still holding hands._

 _They were sitting pretty close together, shoulders and thighs touching, but neither of them seemed to mind._

 _"So you're telling me Shane stole his mom's sex toys to help his biggest enemy to tie up her ex boyfriend and take photos from the guy with the dildos? That's just_ insane _, Shrimp Girl.", Reagan laughed and squeezed Amy's hand in the progress._

 _"I know right. And the worst is, suddenly the garage gate is opening, Shane and the others are running in every direction, finding a place to hide, and my mom sees me standing next to Tommy. I tell you, worst. Night. Ever."_

 _Okay, definitely not worst, but it was pretty embarrassing. Reagan laughed again and put her head on Amy's shoulder, practically breathing down the younger girl's neck, which caused another shiver from Amy._

 _Reagan seemed to notice Amy's goosebumps and lifted her head back up. She looked at the blonde and found something in her eyes that she couldn't quite put a label on. Out of the corner of her eye Reagan noticed Amy licking her lips and her reflex kinda forced her to do the same._

 _They were so close. Only about six inches between their faces. It would be so easy to close the gap. But both girls didn't want to ruin whatever they had._

 _Reagan seemed always so tough and emotionally strong, but things happened in her past that scarred her heart for a lifetime._

 _She remembered her last relationship and how fast everything happened back then. She didn't want whatever she had with Amy end the same way._

 _Amy was only 15 and she was 19. Reagan was kinda afraid that the blonde wasn't mature enough to take this as serious as the DJ. With 15, Reagan definitely wasn't._

 _She didn't have many relationships, actually it was just one, but with 15, everything Reagan cared for were parties and sleeping with girls. She liked to play with people, made them want her, beg for her, love her._

 _But she wasn't like this anymore. Things have changed for Reagan. And the thought of Amy being just like her at 15, scared the hell out of Reagan._

/

Amy was on her way home when her phone vibrated inside of her pocket. She knew it couldn't be Karma, she was at Liam's, and when she was with him, she could be dead or whatever, when Amy tried calling her whenever she was with the manwhore she'd never pick up.

The blonde grabbed her phone and unlocked it to see who wrote her.

[Reagan]: you home yet, shrimps?

Amy smiled at the message. She kind of grew a liking to the nickname. And after last night she definitely grew a even bigger liking to the hot DJ.

To [Reagan]: I'm omw, why?

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued her way home.

/

 _Amy looked into Reagan's beautiful big brown eyes and got lost in them for a moment._

 _After everything that happened with Karma, how could she be so naive and start looking for someone new so soon after? Her heart was still broken, she still felt the pain every time she thought about the night of her mother's wedding._

 _But when she bumped into Reagan at the underground party... it felt like fate has laid a hand. She didn't believe in love at first sight or any other bullshit, but she felt like it wasn't coincidence that they met again after the Booker engagement party._

 _But maybe, just maybe, it was just what Amy wanted to believe in. Maybe she wanted to believe in something good after everything that happened in the last few months._

 _Maybe Reagan was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Maybe she was a creature sent from heaven, only made for her. Maybe Reagan was as perfect as Amy wanted her to be._

 _But what if? What if Reagan was just another Karma? What if Reagan was just a hot older girl who was looking for a hook up? What if Reagan was a female Liam Booker?_

 _Damn, Amy didn't know what to think anymore._

/

Amy was practically jumping down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Reagan was texting her about 15 minutes ago that she was coming over, and Amy wasn't even home then. As soon as she read it, she held her bag tight and ran all the way home.

She stopped in front of the door and slowly breathed in and out, trying to sort out her thoughts.

 _Don't do or say something stupid_ , Amy thought.

But the moment she laid eyes on Reagan in her short jeans skirt and her "barely-there" crop top every ounce of willpower flew out of the window.

/

 _"You know I really like you, right?" Reagan was the first one to break the silence that hung heavily between them for the past few minutes._

 _Amy nodded barely visible. "Yeah. And I really like you too."_

 _"Then what is it?", Reagan asked. "I can see it in your eyes."_

 _Amy sighed. She didn't want to talk about Karma. And like Lauren said, talking about this would just ruin every chance Amy had with this amazing girl in front of her._

 _"It's nothing... it's just... I'm overthinking everything. I've never been on a date..."_

 _Amy wasn't lying. She_ was _overthinking everything. And this_ was _her first date._

 _"Then just stop overthinking everything. Go with whatever feels right...", Reagan whispered, her eyes plastered on Amy's lips._

 _This action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde and she nodded slowly._

 _"Okay...", she whispered back._

 _And she knew deep down inside of her, there was only one thing she wanted to do right now. There was only one thing that felt right. Only one thing that would make the night more perfect than it already was. Only one thing. And by the look in Reagan's eyes she thought the same._

 _So Amy did what Reagan told her to do. She went with whatever felt right._

 _And in the moment she leaned in to close the gap between her lips and the DJ's, something completely new happened... Karma was the last thing on her mind._


End file.
